To Flatter An Ent
by DeViouS17
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas have just rummaged through the pile of remains from the Uruk-hai outside of Fangorn forest. Aragorn tracked the Hobbits into the forest, where we find them cautiously passing through, looking for any signs of Merry and Pippin.


"Something stirs in these woods." Legolas remarked, looking around with awe and wonder. "The trees, they are alive. They are whispering to each other." his eyes rested on Aragorn, with child-like amazement.

"What are they saying to each other?" asked Gimli, his rough dwarvish voice resonating through the trees.

Legolas furrowed his brow, "They are angry."

Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas and then turned to Gimli, his eyes widened as he noted that Gimli's axe was drawn, "Gimli!"

The Dwarf looked up.

"Lower your axe." Aragorn gestured with his hand.

"What?" fear widened his eyes as he thought the trees were angry with _him_, "Oh, right." he put his axe to his side then smiled, "These are lovely trees," he laughed nervously, "very tall, very beautiful!" hurriedly, the Dwarf caught up to the others, "And I would not dare to put my axe against any one of you!" he called out, watching the boughs of the trees.

Legolas smirked and shared a look of amusement with Aragorn.

"Are they happy yet?" Gimli whispered to Legolas.

The Elf looked up at the trees with a wicked grin and replied "No."

"Oh." Gimli looked up, feeling even more nervous, "What should I do?"

"Charm them." Legolas looked back at Gimli.

"Right laddy, good call." he smiled, stopping in front of one of the trees, "Oh, great. . . um. . . bough! You are strong and sturdy, very- thick! May no fire dare to touch your limbs, may no _axe_," he patted his own axe, "ever touch your root." Gimli smiled as the tree groaned, "Yes, yes good tree, you are welcome."

He walked to another one, "And you, mighty evergreen, may your branches stay forever green."

Legolas and Aragorn suffered through the ache in their sides as they attempted to remain collected, concealing painful laughter within their lungs.

Gimli laughed as he finished up with another tree, "Yes, you are very welcome!"

He loudly whispered to his friends, "Are they happy yet?"

"No." was the reply that came from the Elf, holding his hands over his aching ribs.

Gimli grumbled, mumbling to himself, "Ah, this is getting tiring. I'd rather be mining tunnels than flattering trees." As the tree next to him groaned he added, "Oh, but great tree, your beauty could not compare to the enchantment and the glory of the fine stones of the earth."

There was a very large oak tree growing in the middle of the path just ahead of him. Gimli thought to himself that if he could flatter _this_ one enough, maybe they would be happy.

Clearing his throat, stopping his small, four foot frame in front of the tree, Gimli began to bless it, "Oh! Mighty Oak of the Forest, may your Acorns always fall to produce more of your elegance, may your leaves continue to grow as Middle-Earth changes, may your roots be strong, may they dig deep into the earth in order to drink up the water which is hidden in the dirt. May your boughs always be strong, never put to axe," again he patted his axe, "and may fire never dare to consume the beauty of you and your forest." He spread his hands wide, indicating the trees around him.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

Legolas let a smile and snicker release.

"Are they happy yet?" They heard Gimli whisper from behind.

"Not yet my friend."

Gimli grumbled and rolled his eyes, "I got a 'not yet my friend'. Maybe that means they are getting happier."

Approaching another tree, Gimli began again.

Aragorn and Legolas were beginning to tire at the baffling of the dwarf.

Gimli continued to flatter the trees as they walked through the forest.

Finally, with little breath left he stepped slowly up to a young tree, "And you! Great sapling, may you grow. . . into. . . a. . . _large_ tree, as. . . your fellow, trees. . . have done. . . afore you."

Aragorn and Legolas heard a dull thud. Turning around, they found their friend face flat in front of the sapling.

"They did not ask you to bow down to them!" Aragorn remarked.

Only the faint traces of a grumble could be heard from the muffled voice of the Dwarf.

Legolas looked around with a faint smile on his face.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked, whispering gently behind the Elf.

He turned to face the Ranger, then looked down at their companion who had passed out from exhaustion, smiling he replied, "They are happy now."


End file.
